


Hang In There

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2017 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1990s, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Discretion, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Gay Character, Homophobia, In Hiding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: It's the 1990's and Cas and Dean have to hide their relationship.  They have plans though, to head to California where they intend to go to college and live their lives away from Dean's homophobic father.  Cas is leaving in two days to start at the university but Dean still has another year to go, and he has worries that Cas will find someone new.  He needs a little reassurance that his boyfriend won't move on without him.





	Hang In There

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I managed to write this one too tonight. Ugh, I'm exhausted, and I'm in pain. I'm heading to bed now. The word for this one is "Discreet". I forgot to tell you that the one for the last story was "Announce", I think. I do hope you enjoy this one. I am off to go and sleep like the dead now. Goodnight!

**Day 11~**

**Discreet~**

 

**_1990_ **

 

The sun was shining bright in the sky and the day was warming up nicely.  It was going to be a hot one, and Cas intended to enjoy the weather.  He sat down on the swing in his backyard and pushed off so that he was moving gently back and forth.  His eyes drifted up to the second floor window of the house next door but the curtains were drawn.  The tree in which his swing hung kept him sheltered from the sun so even as the day grew warmer, he was shaded from the worst of the sun.  Movement in the yard next door drew his attention and he saw his neighbor’s younger son Sam running out with his dog Sarge to toss a ball around.  When Sam’s older brother Dean came out, Cas stopped the swing and sat up straight.  He waited for Dean to look his way and notice him.  Once he did,  he quickly hopped the fence and made his way over.

 

“Hey, Cas.”  Dean gave a shy smile as he ducked under a low hanging branch and came to stand beside the swing.

 

“Hello, Dean.  I came outside at nine like you told me.”

 

“Yeah, my mom gave me extra chores.  I couldn’t get out until now.  Sorry about that.”  Dean apologized.

 

“It’s alright.  I figured that’s what happened.”

 

Dean looked back over his shoulder at his house, making sure his father hadn’t come outside.  When he saw it was clear, he turned his attention back to Cas.

 

“So I was thinking we could go somewhere today.  Somewhere we can be alone.”  Dean dropped his voice more out of worry that his dad might hear him than anything else.

 

“You’re sure your dad isn’t going to make you work in the garage with him today?”  Cas asked.

 

“No, today he’s going to the bar to watch the game.  I’m free to do what I want.”  Dean patted his thigh nervously.  “I’d like to go now though, before he decides to change his mind.”

 

“Sure.”  Cas jumped up from the swing.  “Let’s go to the arcade.”

 

They grabbed their bikes and started riding towards the arcade.  Before heading straight there though, they stopped off in an empty alley behind the video store.  Dean pressed Cas up against the wall behind the dumpster and kissed him with everything he had.  When they came up for air they were both grinning.

 

“I hate having to hide that we’re dating.  People in this town are assholes, they don’t think we should have the right to be in love cause we’re guys.  When we graduate though, we’re going to move to California like we planned.  I’m saving up all my money from working at the garage.  We’re going to go to college, get good jobs, and I’m not going to listen to my dad’s insults about being gay.  I don’t care what he thinks.  If he tells me I’m never allowed in his house again, it doesn’t matter because my mom will never tell me that.  She’ll always love me, but I don’t care what he thinks anymore.  I’ve lived my life in fear of what he thinks, and I’m tired of being scared that I’ll disappoint him.  I have four months left until I turn 18 and once I finish up this last year of school, I’ll drive out to California and meet you.  You promise you’re not going to meet someone new and leave me, right?”  Dean tugged at the edge of Cas’ tee shirt as he stared into his blue eyes.  His boyfriend smiled before kissing him softly.

 

“No, I’m not going to find someone else.  I’ll be busy with school and work.  I love _you_.  I’ll be waiting for you to get there so we can rent an apartment and begin our lives together, without our parents breathing down our necks.  It’s supposed to be welcoming to the gay community there.  I just want to live free and be happy, with you.  I think we can be happy there.”  Cas stroked his fingers gently over Dean’s cheek.  “We’re going to be happy there, and your father is never going to hurt you again.”

 

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and buried his face against his boyfriend’s shoulder.  He breathed deeply of his scent, taking in the smell of his soap and laundry detergent.  It was wonderful and it always made him feel safe.  Cas hugged him back and let him melt against him.

 

“When do you leave?”  Dean asked.

 

“Two days.  My dad’s driving me out.”

 

Dean sighed heavily.  “God, I’m going to miss you so much. Tell me you’re going to write me, at least every week.  I know asking you to write every day is too much, but at least every week?  I asked my mom to get a P.O. Box so you can send the letters there, that way my dad won’t see them and open them up to read them.  She doesn’t want him finding them and doing that, and then getting pissed and beating me.  She says we have to keep being as discreet as possible until I’m done with high school too and can get out of here.  Once I’m out from under his thumb, we don’t have to hide anything.”

 

“I will write every day, but I might not have the money to send letters every day.  I’ll aim to send letters at least a few times every week.  And like we talked about, I’ll have a number in my dorm room for you to call, and we’ll talk on your phone line.  Your dad can’t say crap about that since you’re paying for it, and he can’t eavesdrop since you’re paying for it and it’s a private line.  I’m just glad you worked so hard these last few years and you’ll be graduating early.  The sooner you’ll be joining me in California, the better.”  He kissed Dean again softly.

 

“I know, and I’m going to work as much as I can between now and when it’s time to leave.  Just…be there waiting for me.”  Dean begged.  He worried Cas would find someone else, someone better once he got to California, but he underestimated just how much his boyfriend loved him. 

 

“Dean, I promise I will wait for you, but you better wait for me too.  Promise me.”

 

Dean grinned before kissing the tip of his nose.  “Baby, there’s no one else for me but you.  I promise to wait for you.  Now let’s get to the arcade and have some fun before Sammy comes looking for us, or one of your brothers.”

 

Cas squeezed his hand for a second before they both stepped apart and they took their bikes to start walking to the arcade.  It would only be another few months and they’d both be out from under their parents watchful eye, and then they could both breathe freely.  They just had to hang in there a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you enjoyed this one. Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcome.


End file.
